SpeedRacer
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: She-Bang is back. Two new Metahumans have appeared, both with the power of speed. They do have more than one difference. One can shoot lighting out of her hand if she runs enough. With the help of Blue*Star, they have to stop Yellow*Star.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been watching this for a while, still watching it, but I got some ideas.**

**A ShebangXStatic story **

**And**

**A OcXRichie  
><strong>

**So cool right?**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter one, "Coming Back are you?"<span>**

_Virgil/Static_

"Hello? This is Virgil?" I said into the phone. I waited for a answer.

"Hey Virgil, it's Shenice. How have you been?" What a strange call. She never called me and I didn't give her my number.

"Great. What about you?" I asked, trying to be nice to the girl.

"I'm moving back! I'm excited!" I smiled.

"That's great!" I said as I turned around. I was still in the kitchen and it was afterschool. I was glad she called now and not before school. I never have any time. School was over in two days.

"I know! I'm going to be in town tomorrow!" As we talked, Sharon came in to call Adam. They had gotten close again. I sighed.

"Got to go Shenice. See you later I guess." Sharon looked at me. I waved and left. She sighed.

* * *

><p>I ran to my room and laid in my bed like I always did. I sighed and closed my eyes. I then heard Richie calling. I opened my eyes and then I answered the shock box.<p>

"Hey Richie. What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing. What about you?" I sighed.

"Nothing. Just worrying about what's going to happen when Shenice gets home." I said into the shock box.

"She's coming back! Really?" Richie said.

"Yeah. She didn't call me about it." I started to think.

"Really? That's weird." Richie then spoke up.

"Yep. Well I'll see you tomorrow V." I nodded.

"Tomorrow then Richie."

* * *

><p>I sighed as I got out of bed. Then I smiled as I remembered who I talked too. It was a while ago before I saw her, so I was a bit glad she was back. The gang would be back together, other than Time-Zone who was just Nina now. Other than that, the team was normal again. Me, Richie, and She-Bang. Maybe some others.<p>

We went on patrol and met her there. She-Bang sat on the top of our hideout. We talked for a while and then back-pack heard a bang-baby sighting. We smiled at each other, then we went to defeat the bad guy.

When we got there, it was already over. A girl sat next to Hot-streak. He was tied up and she was sighing. She wore a shirt with a star on it and her jean pants were covered with the same stars. Her earrings were also stars. She was covered in blue stars. Her powers reminded me of Flash as she ran away and came back a second later. She waited until the cops came, then left before the reporters.

I didn't know her name, but Gear watched her leave, like he knew her from somewhere. She then disappeared.

* * *

><p>The next day was the last day school. Shenice didn't come and we ran into a girl on the way out. We ran into her. Richie fell and so did she.<p>

"Sorry." They said at the same time. Richie stood and helped her up. She smiled and then looked at her watch. Then she groaned and ran away. Richie watched her.

* * *

><p>"She must have been from another school." Richie kept going on and on about this girl. I sighed.<p>

"Well you never know Gear." She-Bang said. Backpack activated and Gear sighed.

"Medahuman. Lets go." We stood and I saw a blue streak on the ground. It had to be the girl from before. We went into action.

* * *

><p>"Hello Blue*Star. Nice to see you again." I heard. The girl that wore the blue stars sighed.<p>

"Yes. It's been a while." Standing near her was a girl wearing yellow stars. It was easy to find her. She pressed a button and the stars turned black. She smiled and ran away with the money she took. She was like the other girl. The girl with the blue stars ran after her. They reminded me of Speed-warp. I wasn't in the mood to do that again. I followed them. It was hard. Gear figured out that they stopped at the harbor. I watched them as they fought. I found out the difference between the two. It wasn't just their colors. Blue*Star pointed at the other girl and she moved out of the way. A hole was now there. She could make lighting if she ran enough.

The other girl smiled. She ran on top of the water. Blue*Star followed. We watched as the villain got away. Blue*Star sighed and ran toward the harbor. We were waiting for her. She looked at us.

"Can you come with us Blue*Star?" I asked. She sighed and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Blue*Star's superhero name is suppose to be like Black*Star and her and Yellow*Star's powers are suppose to be like Flash and Kid Flash's powers. They are like that because my friend nicknamed me Flash because she didn't want to remember my name. So the powers were based on the two. So yeah.<strong>

**I don't own anything other than Yellow and Blue*Star.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter Two! I finished another story, so I can't write that anymore.**

**I'm texting my twin![Not real twin]**

**It's fun to text that amazing girl! XD**

**Now enjoy!**

**I do not own Static Shock and I tend to switch between POVS. Kay? It starts out with Static's POV first.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter two, "I am the hero of speed."<span>**

"Nice to meet you." I said. She nodded.

"Now what did you want to ask me?" She asked. Gear was the first to speak.

"Well first, who was the other girl?" He asked.

"Yellow*Star. Now can I leave?" She-bang looked at her as she tried to think of where she met her before. Blue*Star looked at me.

"Yellow*Star? What's up with the names? They both have *Star in them." I said. She nodded.

"True fact. It's because we are friends out of costume." Then Blue*Star winked and left without asking to go this time.

* * *

><p>"What was up with her? She seemed like she wasn't going to tell us anything!" I said. Richie laughed.<p>

"She didn't tell us anything V. Now enjoy your first day of summer!" I sighed and nodded. We were just hanging out. I saw a girl out my window and she stood next to another girl. I watched the two and then gasped. They were both wearing stars, one pair yellow, the other wore a blue pair.

"Hey Richie? Come here." I said.

"What's up V?" He looked out the window. "Is that?" Then they saw us, glared and walked away.

"I think we know what Blue*Star looks like out of costume." I said. She was the girl we ran into yesterday.

* * *

><p>"They were watching us Rei. Do you think they know who we are?" The girl with the yellow stars asked. Rei sighed.<p>

"Not sure Sable, but I hope not." When they turned the corner, they saw Static looking at the two.

"Hi there. May I borrow your friend?" He asked Sable. Static didn't wait for a answer. Rei turned to run, but Static grabbed her and flew away. She knew Sable wouldn't help her. Sable was the villain and she was the hero.

* * *

><p>I had her now and I flew away. Blue*Star looked scared as I flew toward the secret base. Gear was there, waiting.<p>

"You got her. Cool." I landed and let her get off. She glared at me.

"What's this about?" She asked.

"Well we kind of know your secret and would like to tell you ours if you will keep it." Gear said. I don't remember agreeing to that. She sighed.

"You know. Humm. I guess I will keep your secret." Gear looked at me and I reached for my mask.

Then someone ran into the room super fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two done! XD<strong>


End file.
